


s01e10 Asylum

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: Supernatural, Hale Encounters | Derek/Dean [10]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Altered Supernatural Story, Asylum, Dead Derek, First Meetings, Ghosts, Kissing, M/M, S01E10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sam! Get this open!” he ordered and took another glance at the ghost, seeing it get closer and closer.</p><p>“I’m trying! Are you okay?” he called from the other side and he was sure the metal banging was that crowbar he was so happy to bring.</p><p>“I won’t be if this thing gets a hold of me!” he practically growled and had to jump from the door and to the other side of the room when the ghost got too close, almost close enough to grab him.</p><p>“Dean, It’s not gonna hurt you!” yeah fucking right! The look in his eyes said otherwise. He avoided it again, shifting further away and almost making a full circle around the small, square room.</p><p>“Tell that to him!” he retorted and ducked out of the way when it suddenly flashed in front on him, using its weird appear/disappear ability.</p>
            </blockquote>





	s01e10 Asylum

**Author's Note:**

> This one was so much fun xD And not just because there's a little Derek/Dean in it :)

Dean huffed and shook the hell out of his flash when it started to flicker, the light in the hallway flashing on and off repeatedly.

“Son of a bitch,” he muttered quietly and continued shaking the thing, hitting the light end against the palm of his hand. Of all the shitty times and places for the thing to stop working, it had to be in a criminally insane asylum filled with psycho ghosts and spirits walking around and haunting shit. “It’s alright, I got a lighter,” he pulled it from his pocket and started flicking the tiny lever, huffing again when it didn’t work the first few times. He let a little smirk cross his lips when he felt the girl hold his arm. “That’s a pretty strong grip you got there,” he muttered and turned to look at her, his smirk dropping when he saw that she was a few feet away... with her arms crossed, hugging herself.

“What?” she asked, her eyes wide. Dean shot his gaze to his arm and his own eyes grew before he was instantly dragged into the room behind him with a deep yelp. It was just his crappy luck that the force of the pull made the bag that had been on his shoulder fall and the gun he’d been holding onto. All he really had was a damn flashlight that didn’t even work.

The door slammed shut and he was let go, his instincts pushing him to run to the door and bang on it repeatedly. He could hear the girl doing the same on the other side, slapping her palm on it while screaming for him.

He felt something behind him and he stopped, swiftly turning to look and seeing nothing standing there, only the empty room, but when it felt something was there, there normally was something there, even if you can’t see it. Dean stared, keeping his eyes open and guarded, ready for anything... without his damn gun.

“ _Dean?_ ” he heard Sam call, muffled by the thick slab of metal between them and that’s when he saw it. The ghost standing by the window, he’d look relatively normal if it wasn’t for the blood covering him and his clothes. He took a step forward and Dean turned around starting to bang on the door.

“Sam! Get this open!” he ordered and took another glance at the ghost, seeing it get closer and closer.

“ _I’m trying! Are you okay?_ ” he called from the other side and he was sure the metal banging was that crowbar he was so happy to bring.

“I won’t be if this thing gets a hold of me!” he practically growled and had to jump from the door and to the other side of the room when the ghost got too close, almost close enough to grab him.

“ _Dean, It’s not gonna hurt you!_ ” yeah fucking right! The look in his eyes said otherwise. He avoided it again, shifting further away and almost making a full circle around the small, square room.

“Tell that to him!” he retorted and ducked out of the way when it suddenly flashed in front on him, using its weird appear/disappear ability.

“ _Listen to me! You have to face it, Dean!_ ”

“Like hell that’s happenin’!” he yelled back to his brother and darted around the room again. It actually looked like the ghost was getting pissed with him, the furrow in his brow deepening each time.

“ _Dean! These spirits aren’t trying to hurt us! They’re trying to communicate! You gotta listen to it! Face it!_ ”

“You face it!” he shot back, rounding the thing again and making it back to the door.

“ _It’s the only way you’re getting outta there, Dean!_ ” he stopped and stares at the door incredulously and shook his head with a frown.

“I hope you’re right about this,” he muttered quietly so Sam wouldn’t hear and turned to look at it, his back now up against the wall and pressing harder and harder into it as the ghost got closer and was nearly up in his space.

It stopped only a few inches away, the frown gone and he did actually look normal if he ignored all that blood. He looked a little calmer now that Dean stopped too, like he’d been pissed that he was avoiding him before and he was just glad that he finally stopped to listen. He took a deep breath in when he leaned forward into his face, only an inch away and he swore he could feel his cold, dead breath on his skin, making him inwardly shiver. He was so close, almost touching, and then he felt the lips brushing his. All cold, yet moist, not dry like a dead guy. He kissed him, leaning that little inch in to actually press their mouths together and kiss him, over and over and making little, light wet noises. Dean actually let out an easy, deep, breathy sigh when he pulled back for a second to change angle, tilting his head to the other side and leaning in again. The hunter actually started to reach a hand up, his fingers gradually threading through surprisingly soft, clean hair. It was the only place void of blood.

He grunted when the body pulled back and he leaned around to his ear.

“ _137,_ ” he whispered deeply, his nose crushing along the shell before he pulled back completely and gave him a deep, almost smug smirk. He disappeared there, his figure just vanishing and the door next to him made a low clunking noise, the lock probably being unlocked.

“Dean?” Sam called and pulled the door open. Dean pushed from the wall, still a little baffled and disoriented from that kiss.

“I-uh... he gave me a number, 137,” he shrugged, trying to play off what just happened. Though, that was a great kiss from a dead guy, wasn’t bad looking either.

“A Room? Bed number?” his brother asked, grabbing his attention again.

“I’d say room number,” so... the ghosts were trying to help, one of them managed. “Let’s get to it,”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like this one. I think is definitely one of my favourites :)


End file.
